


Sleep Drunk

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Feelings, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: Dean wakes up, mostly, with a happy little sigh into the pillow below him. It smells like Cas, like honey and cedar wood and Cas, and that suddenly reminds him again of where he is, whose blanket is wrapped around him, who’s lying just a few feet from him.It’s not like this is the first time he’s waking up in Cas’ bed, either — far from it.But with this… this ridiculous, useless crush on his best friend he has been quietly nursing for way too long — it’s just hard to stay away and not touch.He takes another deep breath, basks a little longer in being able to stay here, warm and safe and wrapped in Cas’ smell. He’s well on his way to just falling back asleep for a little while longer when he hears a noise beside him, a hitching breath, and then the bed rocks with gentle movement.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 51
Kudos: 488





	Sleep Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends!! I hope you enjoy this very plotless friends to lovers story!
> 
> This is based on... a very delicious gif set.

Dean wakes up, mostly, with a happy little sigh into the pillow below him. It smells like Cas, like honey and cedar wood and  _ Cas,  _ and that suddenly reminds him again of where he is, whose blanket is wrapped around him, who’s lying just a few feet from him.

It’s not like this is the first time he’s waking up in Cas’ bed, either — far from it.

With them being childhood friends, best friends, it’s not an alien thing to share a bed from time to time. At least not for them. 

They have always been more comfortable in each other’s space than anywhere else. Have  _ always  _ spent long evenings on the couch, talking and playing and watching movies, to afterwards stumble into one of their childhood bedrooms and fall asleep curled around each other.

It’s different now, though. 

They mostly only share beds when they are fucked up nowadays, when they spent the previous night drinking or smoking together, stretched out over one of their couches, talking and laughing. 

It’s also different because the fact that Dean’s been having an increasingly hard time staying out of Cas’ space when they sleep lately. 

In his defence, he’s used to it, with having always been allowed to curl up around Cas when they were tiny. 

But they are both big guys now, and even when he manages to tamp down on his feelings, it’s hard to not touch Cas when the bed’s so small and he’s literally a finger’s width away. It’s so stupidly hard to follow through with this idiotic  _ no more cuddles, we’re grown up now _ -rule they laid down sometime when they turned fifteen or sixteen. The rule Dean invented. In retrospect, he definitely kind of hates his stupid, repressed, baby-self for this.

And now, with this… this ridiculous, useless crush on his best friend he has been quietly nursing for way too long — it’s just hard to stay away. Even in his sleep. Whenever they share a bed, Dean wakes up significantly closer to Cas than he fell asleep in.

He takes another deep breath, basks a little longer in being able to stay here, warm and safe and wrapped in Cas’ smell. He’s well on his way to just falling back asleep for a little while longer when he hears a noise beside him, a hitching breath, and then the bed rocks with gentle movement.

Dean lifts his face from the pillow and turns towards Cas carefully, can’t let himself be caught like this, pining like a loser when — when he sees Cas.

Cas, eyes still closed and mostly asleep, and he’s shirtless, his tan belly and hip bones exposed in a way that makes Dean desperate to lean over and lick him.

Cas, who has shoved his soft flannel pyjama pants down around his thighs.

Cas, who has his hand wrapped around his morning wood. Cas’ cock, almost all the way hard and flushed and straining up into his grip and altogether probably definitely the most beautiful dick Dean has ever seen. 

The curtains on the window behind him are open, early morning light streaming into the room and making his skin glow softly.

Dean’s breath catches, which makes Cas stirr slightly — and if Dean’s brain wasn’t still frozen and the insanely quickly growing situation in his pants wouldn’t need hiding, he’d jump out of bed and run. 

To the bathroom, maybe. Anywhere, honestly. Just so he stops staring, creeping, on his best friend.

His best friend, who is jerking himself off while half-asleep. His best friend, who’s other hand is travelling down from where it rested above his head before, until his fingers can wrap around the base of his cock.

His face is flushed somewhere between sleep-blush and arousal, bare chest rising and sinking deeply while his hand moves along his now rock-hard dick.

Dean isn’t sure what’s happening, isn’t sure what to do in a situation like this, what to do with himself or with Cas. All he can think about is how desperately he wants to wrap his lips around the red, leaking tip of Cas’ cock, taste him in a way he has been dreaming about for years. 

Cas shimmies on the bed, left leg kicking the sheets down lower, and Dean feels like he can’t breathe anymore when the fingers of Cas’ left hand squeeze around the base while his right hand starts to really pull on his cock, twisting gently on the way up.

He makes these noises, soft little desperate moans that Dean wants to bury himself in. Cas’ hips hitch up into his twitching hands and then he slumps back against the bed with a whine, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

It’s glorious, is what it is, and Dean wants to sob as he feels his cock twitching violently where it‘s trapped between his stomach and the mattress below him. 

And then Cas gasps, head falling towards Dean’s side of the bed and eyes fluttering open slightly — and Dean absolutely freezes up while Cas blinks himself awake and into consciousness.

He watches as Cas seems to realize what’s happening, and expects to be thrown out, screamed at, or at least shoved off the bed.

But then Cas’ eyes flit down towards where his hands are still squeezing his cock, and then back up at Dean’s face, that must be bright red and maybe drooled on a little. And then he… then his hands start moving again, and his mouth falls open on a sigh.

“I — Cas, I’m,” Dean starts, fumbling up until he’s resting on his elbows. “Sorry, I’m —”

Cas‘ eyes flutter, gorgeous ocean blue and looking up at Dean from under his dark lashes, and his lips curl up into a little smirk. The one he wears before he shoots a red shell at Dean during Mario Kart, or when he watches Dean open his sweet stash only to find out that Cas ate all his Snickers, or when Cas orders pizza for them and Dean finds his meat lovers covered in vegetables. 

And then he moans. He moans: „ _ Dean.“  _ And his right hand twists up his cock again, not even a little softer after all this, and the muscles of his stomach shake. A pearl of precome beads at the top, and Cas makes another breathless sound. 

All reservations are gone and Dean falls forward, hand reaching out to land on Cas’ meaty thigh.Cas smiles again, head stretching up towards Dean, waiting…

Dean leans all the way in, until he can feel Cas’ breath on his lips, until there’s only a smidge of space left and — they kiss, for the first time ever, and all the air leaves Dean’s lungs again. Cas’ lips are so goddamn soft against his, softer than he ever thought, and he kisses… he kisses in a way that makes Dean lose all his thoughts.

“Mmh,” he moans against Dean’s lips, tongue poking out to gently push against Dean’s lower lip until their kiss turns open-mouthed and desperate. He pulls away after a while, breathing hard, and Dean is right there with him. “Dean, is this — you want this, right?”

Dean laughs breathlessly, hiding his face against Cas’ sternum. “Fuck, Cas, I haven’t been wanting anything else for a while.”

Cas hums, hands buried in Dean’s hair and gently pulling him up towards Cas‘ face. He’s smiling wider than Dean has ever seen, and then he kisses him again, toothy smile and all. “Same,” he says, and begins to pepper kisses along Dean’s lips and jaw and throat. “Would you — If you want to, would you touch me now?” 

He sounds desperate, breath warm against Dean’s throat, and Dean suddenly remembers himself. He looks down, at where his hand has been inching closer towards Cas’ cock, still heavy and proud between them. “Actually,” Dean says, biting his lip. “I was thinking about how I’d really like to suck your cock. Please?”

“Fuck,” Cas laughs, head falling back against his pillow. “Yes, please.”

Dean is a little clumsy as he makes his way down towards Cas’ legs, pulling Cas‘ pyjama pants off as fast as he can, moving between the tan thighs he’s spreading with his hands. Cas’ hands fall away, fisting the bedding desperately even though Dean hasn’t even touched him yet. 

When Dean gently wraps his hand around the base of his cock, Cas’ hips jump up again. Dean huffs a laugh, a proud blush spreading across his cheeks, and then he leans down and finally, finally wraps his lips around the flushed head of Cas’ dick. 

Cas’ thighs flex and shake around Dean, and Dean smiles around his cock before he focuses again and starts to tongue at the underside of it, starts moving his hand. “Oh god,” Cas sighs, and Dean moves to take him down deeper into his mouth, tongue rubbing up against him. “Dean, fuck, fuck.”

He pulls his hand from Cas’ cock, moves both hands to squeeze against Cas’ thighs, and then takes him deeper down his throat with a hum around his cock.

“Dean,” Cas whines, sounding wrecked already as his cock pulses against Dean‘s tongue.

Dean shoves his hands down and beneath Cas’ ass and urges him to thrust up, and Cas seems to lose his mind entirely. “Shit,” he stutters, twining his fingers into Dean’s hair and pushing up gently, carefully fucking Dean’s mouth. “I’m sorry, oh god, this will be over way too fast.”

And Dean doubles his enthusiasm, moving his tongue and letting Cas fuck him, movement growing faster, steadier, a little rough.

“Dean,” Cas breathes again, and Dean moans around his cock, and then Cas barely pushes him off and comes  _ hard _ , striping Dean’s tongue and lips and chin. “ _ Oh _ . Oh fuck, you’re so gorgeous. Even prettier than I imagined,” he slurs, head dropping back and hands falling from Dean’s hair, only to land on his biceps and pull him up while he’s making greedy sounds in the back of his throat.

“What?” Dean chuckles, moving up to comply Cas’ wishes, stopping briefly to adjust himself in his flannel pants and maybe ending up lingering a little and squeezing his cock through the cloth. 

“Kiss me,  _ please _ ,” Cas says, and Dean moves the rest of the way up to Cas’ lips with a longing he’s rarely felt.

They kiss again, and this time it’s not gentle, but hard and biting and absolutely filthy, Cas’ come smearing between their chins and lower lips, and Dean might make a few desperate sounds he’s a little embarrassed about.

Cas reaches down to shove Dean’s pants down to his thighs and Cas’ strong legs close around Dean. He’s being pulled down, down, until his cock is pressed into the crease of Cas’ groin. “Cas,” he sobs against plush lips, suddenly dizzy with need, and Cas just nods and buries his fingers in Dean’s ass cheeks to pull him down against him in a dirty grind.

They don’t stop kissing, deep and desperate, as Dean thrusts against Cas’ skin, growing wet with precome. He comes way too soon, with Cas’ tongue in his mouth and Cas’ fingers kneading his ass, cock spasming against Cas and painting his hip milky white.

They don’t stop kissing after either, languid and soft and breathless, for the longest while.

Dean eventually pulls back for air, fingers combing through Cas’ crazy dark-brown locks, and maybe it was the brain-melting orgasm, or he’s still too sleepy to think better of it, or maybe it’s just the fact that finally, after years of yearning, he got to have Cas like this, but he sighs  _ “I’m in love with you” _ against Cas’ stubbly cheek, pressing his lips to it softly, afterwards.

He feels Cas’ heart beating against his chest, and Cas’ fingers trailing up the soft skin of Dean’s back. “I love you, too,” Cas murmurs back, tilting his head until he can nudge their noses together. “For too long, I thought. But it doesn’t really matter now. I got you.”

His eyes are closed and there’s the softest smile on his lips, and all Dean can do is agree.

“You got me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to my [Tumblr](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/) and a [rebloggable version](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/post/613490966442147840/read-on-ao3-dean-wakes-up-mostly-with-a-happy) of this story!


End file.
